One method to reduce noise coupling in a radio frequency (RF) package is to increase space in the radio frequency (RF) package. Unfortunately, the method may result in an undesirable increase in package area. Another method to reduce noise coupling may utilize band-gap structure for noise isolation. However, the band-gap structure may also consume an increased package area.